Rikōmichi
Rikōmichi (みちりこう, Rikōmichi), also known by the codename Greed (よく, Yoku), is a hunter-nin shinobi from , and a wielder of the legendary . Appearance Rikōmichi is characterized by his sandy blonde hair, Rinnegan eyes, and calm, sometimes carefree, demeanor. As a hunter-nin, he wears a black tunic, with a white undershirt, and a black hakama tied by a white obi. He also wears the standard shinobi sandals. Personality Rikōmichi, despite his codename's namesake, is a honorable man sworn to bring justice to the shinobi world. He believes that shinobi world has descended into lawlessness and thus, needs to learn true justice, which he hopes to do with his Rinnegan powers. A man of few words, Rikōmichi is known for his calm and calculating demeanor, though he can be carefree on rare instances. Rikōmichi is considered a genius by the villagers of for his ability to devise strategies and counter strategies at a moment's notice. Abilities Rikōmichi is considered one of the most powerful shinobi in Kirigakure, being the leader of its hunter-nin division. Rinnegan Rikōmichi's incredible power stems mainly from his kekkei genkai, the legendary . This was originally possessed by the , the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu. With it, he gained mastery of all five basic elemental chakra natures, along with the chakra. According to of Konohagakure, the Rinnegan allows its user to use any technique he wishes. Rikōmichi was shown to be adept at the use of genjutsu. He used it to install mental barriers and traps in his minions' minds to prevent others from accessing secret information. It also enhanced his vision of chakra in a similar manner to the Uchiha clan's and the 's Byakugan, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around the perimeter of his location, and the chakra gathered at a shinobi's feet. Six Paths of Greed Rikōmichi's most powerful and most used technique was the Six Paths of Greed (よく六道, Yoku Rikudō), a renamed version of the used by and . This technique allowed Rikōmichi to control six separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses that were both kept mobile by and made use of Rikōmichi's large chakra reserves. By using these six bodies for combat rather than himself, Rikōmichi avoids the unlikely risk of being killed in battle by a stronger opponent as well as having six different fields of vision, virtually making it impossible to attack any of the bodies without being seen. While controlling them, Rikōmichi used the alias he used while in the hunter-nin corps of Kirigakure, "Greed", yet still regarded them as separate entities from himself. The paths can't feel physical pain since they are just controlled corpses. Based on the six Buddhist paths of Reincarnation, each body was named after one of the different "paths": Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. The only common feature shared by these bodies was their blonde hair and their Rinnegan. Each body seemed to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repairing, and defensive capability. There is also a seventh body, the Outer Path, with control over the forces of life and death. It should be noted that Rikōmichi is able to use all the powers of the Paths himself, as they are all powers of the Rinnegan. Treasured Tools At some point after the , the village of Kirigakure collected all five and gave them to Rikōmichi to incorporate into his Six Paths technique. The tool each cost a large amount of chakra, enough to kill normal humans before they can utilize the tools properly. Rikōmichi can use them due to the combination of his Rinnegan and massive regular chakra reserves. When in a tight spot, his Animal Path can summon the tools and hand them to the other five Paths of Greed. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, they can capture their opponent's (言霊, kotodama) and body, sealing them away for good. The Bashōsen allows them to create any of the five basic elements.